


astro my god these idiots

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idk which one is the right tag, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Top Moon Bin, Top Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Top Yoon Sanha, again why is that not a tag, chat au, cute park jinwoo | jinjin, jinjin is a babeh, top myungjun | MJ, why are half of those not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: Jinjin: I created this chat so we could talk about upcoming projects.MJ: love you too workaholicsanha: excuse me whore,sanha: I love him more
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha
Series: bottom jinjin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	1. intro

Jinjin: I created this chat so we could talk about upcoming projects.

MJ: love you too workaholic 

sanha: excuse me whore,  
sanha: I love him more

MJ: oh no you didn't

Sanha: yes I did

Jinjin: why did I think this would be a normal chat

Eunwoo: of course it won't be a normal chat dumbass

Jinjin: Hey :(

Eunwoo: sorry sweetie

Jinjin: It's fine

MJ: excuse me but I'm only a whore for Jinjin and maybe the other astro members

Rocky: MJ that's mean now I'm sad :'(

Jinjin: apologize MJ

MJ: Fineeee I'm sorry of course I'm a whore for you guys

Moon Bin: we should change our names and the chat names. 

Sanha: YASSSSS

Moon Bin: You sound so gay lmao

Sanha: dude we've been dating for a year

Rocky: that sounds like that vine

Moon Bin: Vines dead

Rocky: not in my heart

Moon Bin has changed their name to dead inside 

Sanha: alright emo

sanha has changed their name to evil maknae

Eunwoo: now that's a fact

Dead inside: hows mine not

Eunwoo: because Jinjin exists

dead inside: true

Sanha: idk if I should be offended or not...

Jinjin: take it as a compliment

Jinjin changed their name to Am I the leader or a bottom?

rocky: both

am I the leader or a bottom: I'm not even gonna argue

rocky: good


	2. wow I'm gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am I a leader or a bottom: Wow I'm so fucking gay for you guys
> 
> I'm dead inside: I mean I'd hope so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I a leader or a bottom: Jinjin  
> dead inside: moon bin  
> evil maknae: sanha  
> eunwoo  
> rocky  
> MJ

astro group chat

2:00 am 

dead inside has joined the chat

am I a leader or a bottom has joined the chat

am I a leader or a bottom: Wow I'm so fucking gay for you guys

dead inside: I mean I'd hope so

eunwoo has joined the chat

eunwoo has changed their name to eunOWO

am I a leader or a bottom: the fuck

EunOWO has changed am I a leader or a bottom to JinOWO

EunOWO has changed dead insides name to moan bin

moan bin: WHAT THE FUCK

JinOWO: HELP I CAN'T CHANGE IT

EunOWO: UWU

Evil maknae has joined the chat

EunOWO has changed evil maknaes name to SannieUWU

eunOWO: JinOWO we are matching UWU

jinOWO: T-T MJ HYUNG SAVE ME

MJ has joined the chat

EunOWO has changed MJ's name to MyungjUWU

MyungjUWU: change us back

EunOWO: Who is lowkey horny

Moan bin: Honestly me  
moan bin: also change us back

EunOWO: only if Jinjin allows me to fuck him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JinOWO: my poor ass

MyungjUWU: Can we all fuck him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

EunOWO: the more the better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

moan bin: Rocky join

rocky has joined the chat

EunOWO has changed Rocky's name to MinhyUWUk

EunOWO wanna fuck Jinjin

MinhyUWUk: YASS

EunOWO: YASSS LEGGO

chat 6:00 am

JinOWO has joined the chat 

JinOWO has changed their name to Leader

Leader: my ass hurts  
read by five


	3. blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a chapter of them supporting each other because I love them >:(

astro group chat  
7:00 am

leader has joined the chat

Leader: help

minhyUWUk has joined the chat  
MinhyUWUk has changed their name to ROCKYBOI

ROCKYBOI: what's wrong baby

leader I'm cringin he midle ov no were 

MyungjUWU has joined the chat  
MyungjUWU has changed their name to DAdDy

DAdDy: Babe your in the living room

leader: rliy?

EunOWO has joined the chat  
EunOWO changed their name to Mama

mama: Baby I'm coming hold on

DAdDy: everyone to the living room

jinwoo's pov

I don't know why, But I couldn't breathe, I could barely text them to tell them what was happening. I couldn't see I knew I was crying, but why? What was happening? Panic surged in my body. I then feel the couch deepen on both sides of me, not being able to see I curled up into myself not knowing what they were going to do to me. I was hyper aware of everything happening right now but I couldn't calm myself down. I feel someone rub my back but I didn't know who they are. so I freak out. curling into myself more. I start hyperventilating, that's when someone lifts me up, making their presence known. At first it gets worse, but then I smell their breathe. Sanha. I could recognize his coffee breathe from anywhere. I calm down a little, clinging to Sanha like my life depends on it, which it might as well. 

Sanha moves to sit down, I cling to him harder, afraid of what would happen if I let go. Luckily I don't have to, Because once He sits down He clings to me as if his life depends on it. after a couple of minutes my hearing returns, the first thing I hear is Moonbin whispering comforting words in my ear. I calm down a little more, making my sight return, I move my head around a little, trying to see where everyone was. The all where spaced out around the couch. not too close, but not too far. see Eunwoo close to tears, MJ Hyung crying, Rocky and moon bin trying hard not to cry but failing miserably. I feel more tears coming, I caused this. as if he could read my mind, Moonbin spoke up "Baby we are just worried for you, you did nothing wrong." I push my face back into Sanha's strong chest, not wanting to see their sad faces.

When I finially decide to speak up I say four words. "I love you guys"


	4. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just astro being adorable and dirty minded
> 
> DAdDy: Myungjun  
> Leader: Jinwoo  
> mama: Eunwoo  
> Moan bin: moon bin  
> ROCKYBOI: Rocky  
> Sannie UWU: Sanha

astro group chat  
8:00 pm  
Leader has joined the chat

Leader: Daddy

Sannie UWU has joined   
Sannie UWU has changed their name to BIGBOI

BIGBOI: yes baby

ROCKYBOI has joined

ROCKYBOI: He was talking to me

Moan bin has joined  
Moan bin changed their name to Binnie

Binnie: nope me

mama has joined

mama: I'm the real daddy here

DAdDy has joined

DAdDy: my name says it all

BIGBOI: say Mr.tiny dick

DAdDy: stop talking to yourself

mama: none of y'all got enough boys calling y'all daddy to talk

ROCKYBOI: Bitch I do

Binnie: shut up fetus

leader: guys

BIGBOI: Nah none of you guys are tall enough to be daddy

DAdDy: EXCUSE YOU

Leader: Guys

BIGBOI: I said whats facts

mama: Dude where only a few inches off from you

Leader: GUys

Binnie: Except Myungjun Hyung

ROCKYBOI: LOL

DAdDy: HEY

Leader: GUYS

ROCKYBOI: what 

Leader: My friend told me to type daddy in the group chat I wasn't talking to any of you guys lol.

BIGBOI: So I'm not daddy

leader: You all are daddy  
leader: I was just trying to see what would happened

earlier

best bois  
7:30 pm

JisungiePwark: So that's how I met your mother

Johnny: WTF YOUR EIGHTEEN

JisungiePwark: It's a joke old man

Nonnie: Hey Jinjin Hyung

IAMNOTAGODDANMTOP: YEet

Nonnie: Type daddy in your groups group chat to see what will happen

IAMNOTAGODDANMTOP: Oki

Nonnie: I did it and they were like "WHO TAUGHT YOU THIS" and stuff like that

present

astro's group chat  
8:30 pm

Mama: This calls for punishment

Leader: :')

everyone has left the chat


	5. holy water for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIGBOI: how wet he feels around my dick
> 
> Leader: Do I need to remind you  
> Leader: YOU ARE A F E T U S
> 
> Leader: Jinwoo  
> BIGBOI: Sanha  
> ROCKYBOI: Rocky  
> Binnie: Moon Bin  
> mama: Eunwoo  
> DAdDy: MJ

astro group chat   
6:00 am  
BIGBOI has joined the chat

BIGBOI: So can we talk about how it good it is to fuck Jinjin Hyung

ROCKYBOI has joined the chat

ROCKYBOI: I know right he gets hard easily

DAdDy has joined the chat

BIGBOI: and his soft lips

DAdDy: I know!

Binnie has joined the chat

Binnie and how he clenches around your dick when you praise him

mama joined the chat

Mama: Y'ALL ARE MISSING HIS MOANS

Leader has joined the chat

Leader: Wtf-

BIGBOI: how wet he feels around my dick

Leader: Do I need to remind you  
Leader: YOU ARE A F E T U S

ROCKYBOI: He's 20

Leader: I SwEaR tO JesUS YoU NeEd HoLY WaTeR

DAdDy: Come on we were just talking about how beautiful you are when we fuck

Leader has changed their name to Hwfa

Mama: what does that mean

Leader: Holy Water for all

Binnie: come onnnnnn

Leader: Let's talk about uhhhhh how cute dogs are

mama: I know your so cute

Leader I'm not a dog tho

Mama: You act like an over excited puppy

Leader: Hey :(

ROCKYBOI: But it's true

BIGBOI: YEah


	6. love talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leader: I can hear you callin
> 
> Mama: who's calling?
> 
> DAdDy: my DICK
> 
> Mama: babe I love you, I really do, But wtf
> 
> Leader-Jinjin  
> DAdDy-MJ  
> Mama-Eunwoo  
> Binnie-moon bin  
> ROCKYBOI: Rocky  
> BIGBOI: Sanha

astro group chat  
1:00 am

Leader has joined   
Mama has joined  
DAdDy has joined  
Binnie has joined  
ROCKYBOI has joined  
BIGBOI has joined

Leader: I can hear you callin

Mama: who's calling?

DAdDy: my DICK

Mama: babe I love you, I really do, But wtf

BIGBOI: Hyung from the love of you life  
BIGBOI: From you younger boyfriend  
BIGBOI: Are you okay

Binnie: No he isn't

ROCKYBOI: Hyung you scare me

DAdDy: what? I seized the opportunity

Leader: Loving the way you wanna talk

Mama: EWWWWW

Binnie: Jinjin hyung I can hear you laughing from here

ROCKYBOI: Duh y'all are in the same room

Binnie: oh right

BIGBOI: I forget that all of us are idiots

mama: Why are you laughing that's gross

Binnie: aren't you the always horny one-

mama: shhhhhh

Leader: Touch me

Binnie: I am were cuddling

ROCKYBOI: had us at the first half not gonna lie

BIGBOI: Weirdo

Mama: hyung are you thirsty( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Binnie: No he's laughing his ass off, It's so cute

BIGBOI: I wanna see

ROCKYBOI: then get your ass off the couch

Leader: tease me

BIGBOI: HYUNG YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE PURE ONE

ROCKYBOI: ^^^^^

mama:^^

DAdDy: ^^^

Binnie: ^^^

Binnie: He's still laughing his ass off lmao

DAdDy: What do you have to say for yourself

Leader: Fill me up

DAdDy: sure thing bby

mama: September 2 2020 the day Jinjin lost his purity

ROCKYBOI: Y'all are the ones who fucked him left and right

BIGBOI: says you

Binnie: none of yall can talk

DAdDy: none of US can talk

mama: true

Leader: callin, something in the way you wanna talk

DAdDy: What way are we talking

Mama: the way that's gonna give you a punishment ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Binnie: Yes and no

BIGBOI: Hyung your the one who was sad that he lost his purity

Mama: Shhhhhh

ROCKYBOI: NEVER SILENCE US

BIGBOI: FOR WE ARE THE GODS OF DESTRUCTION

Leader: you got me sayin  
Leader: you got me sayin

DAdDy: Saying what  
DAdDy: that you like dick in your ass

mama: that you'll be a good boy

Binnie: how you doing?

Mama: good thank you

ROCKYBOI: now they bother laughing

BIGBOI: Yeah I can hear it from the living room

Leader: Tell me what's your name? 

BIGBOI: WAIT HYUNG DO YOU HAVE AMNESIA

ROCKYBOI: No dumbass

BIGBOI: Then what

ROCKYBOI: He's doing a lyric prank

Leader: Dammit rocky

Binnie: it was funny though you gotta admit

DAdDy: DISFBFIAEHFOAEBFAE

Mama: OHHHHH 

BIGBOI: Was it love talk by wavy?

Leader: Yep, My friend Ten dared me to do it lmao.

ROCKYBOI: If your friends jumped of a cliff would you do it too?

Leader: Yes 👉👈

Binnie: BABY NO

Leader: :") I's big sad

Mama: Everyone cuddle time


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leader: what. the. hell. happened. while. I. was. gone. 
> 
> BIGBOI: Ummmm idk what you mean ahahahahah
> 
> Leader: >:(
> 
> MJ: Cute
> 
> Leader-Jinjin  
> DAdDy-MJ   
> Mama-Eunwoo  
> Binnie-moon bin  
> ROCKYBOI: Rocky  
> BIGBOI: Sanha

Astro grouchat   
3:00 am  
Leader has joined the chat

Leader: what. the. hell. happened. while. I. was. gone. 

five others have joined the chat

BIGBOI: Ummmm idk what you mean ahahahahah

Leader: >:(

DAdDy: Cute

Leader: as I was saying  
Leader: WHO THE FUCK THREW TOILET PAPER ALL OVER THE INSIDE OF THE HOSE, LEFT THE GOD DAMN TOILET UNFLUSHED, OVER TURNED ALL OF THE COACHES AND CHAIRS OVER TURNED, AND TOOK A LARGE ASS SHIT AND PISS ON THE GOD DAMN FRIDGE WHILE I WENT TO A GOD DAMN MEETING!!!!!!!

mama: what the-

ROCKYBOI: Actually the shit was chocolate and the piss was lemonade so-

Leader: WE HAVE A MEETING AT OUR HOUSE IN THIRTY MINUTES WITH THE CE FUCKING O

Binnie: FUCK

DAdDy: I think Sanah and Rocky did it because Sanha is awfully quiet and suspicious, and rocky is just plain obvious.

Leader: I don't care any more, just get cleaning   
Leader: RIGHT NOW

Everyone has left the chat


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to @notagainjevin for the idea UwU
> 
> Leader: Can everyone calm down? stress isn't good for the baby!
> 
> DAdDy: what baby
> 
> Leader: me😣👉👈
> 
> usernames:  
> Leader/babyboi-Jinjin  
> DAdDy-MJ  
> Mama-Eunwoo  
> Binnie-moon bin  
> ROCKYBOI: Rocky  
> BIGBOI: Sanha

Astro group chat  
6:00pm

everyone has joined the chat.

Mama: so what do you all want for dinner?

BIGBOI: Y'all*

mama: you all*

BIGBOI: Y'ALL*

Mama: YOU ALL*  
Mama: @DAdDy who do you agree with

BIGBOI: @ROCKYBOI YOU AGREE WITH ME RIGHT?!

ROCKYBOI: He's right

DAdDy: No Eunwoo!

Binnie: NEITHER OF YOU ARE RIGHT IT'S: what the fuck do you want for dinner you bitch ass bitches?!

Binnie: @Leader AGREES WITH ME RIGHT

DAdDy: NO HE DOESN'T

Binnie: HOW DO YOU KNOW? 

BIGBOI: BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY INNOCENT ACTING ONE IN OUR GROUP DUMBASS

ROCKYBOI: Not in bed he's not-

Mama:😊🔪

ROCKYBOI: You know what? nevermind

Mama: that's right bitch  
Mama: ANYGAYS IM RIGHT

DAdDy: Anyways*

Mama: NO ANYGAYS

Leader: Can you guys calm down? Stress isn't good for the baby!

DAdDy: what baby?

Leader: me😣👉👈

Binnie has changed Leaders name to Babyboi

ROCKYBOI: Babe, yes.

Babyboi: Thank you!  
Babyboi: cuddles?

Everyone has left the chat


	9. backstory of that random part of the chat thingy I made at one point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do this since my friend @notagiainkevin asked and it sounds fun.  
> basically, remember that one part in chapter four where he was in a different chat? Here's the backstory.
> 
> (I'm a new stay so If I get something wrong don't @ me)
> 
> characters: 
> 
> IAMNOTAGODDAMNTOP: Jinjin (ASTRO)  
> 123456789TEN: TEN (NCT)  
> JisungiePwark: park Jisung (NCT)  
> Johnny: Johnny (NCT)  
> Nonnie: Vernon (SVT)  
> Chanalious: Bang Chan (Stray Kids)  
> Minnie: Seungmin (Stray kids)  
> Emoboi: Changbin (Stray kids)
> 
> These people probably aren't friends IRL (Except for the same group members) They are literally just my biases

Best Bois  
7:00 pm

IAMNOTAGODDAMNTOP: Wassup children and old people

Johnny: Shut up your 24

IAMNOTAGODDAMNTOP: But your 25 👀

Johnny: sHuT uP yOU tOp

IAMNOTAGODDAMNTOP: BOI I WILL PERSONALLY WALK MY FAT ASS OVER TO YOUR DORM AND BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU

Chanalious: Dud you are literally so fucking skinny don't start this shit

IAMNOTAGODDAMNTOP: but-

Emoboi: Nope you are- don't expect me to say this again- SO FUCKING CUTE AND SKINNY 

IAMNOTAGODDAMNTOP: Sorry 😣👉👈

123456789TEN: A baby right there

Minnie: Astro be lucky to have someone as precious as him

Nonnie: THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND, THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND

Jisungiepwark: ThE AdOraBlNEss In ThIS ChAt Is ASTROnomical 

Johnny: Jisung wtf

JisungiePwark: So that's how I met your mother

Johnny: WTF YOUR EIGHTEEN

JisungiePwark: It's a joke old man

Nonnie: Hey Jinjin Hyung

IAMNOTAGODDANMTOP: YEet

Nonnie: Type daddy in your group's group chat to see what will happen

IAMNOTAGODDANMTOP: Oki

Nonnie: I did it and they were like "WHO TAUGHT YOU THIS" and stuff like that

IMNOTAGODDAMNTOP has logged off

Minnie: Ten What would happen if you did that

123456789TEN: They wouldn't be surprised lmao 

Johnny: I'm surprised that you haven't done that by now

123456789TEN: I did "Baby" Once, they just continued their conversation lol

Jisungiepwark: What the frickty frack are you guys talking about

Minnie: UMMM JISUNG LETS GO AND UMMM PLAY SOME AMONG US

Jisungiepwark: Okay

nonnie: can I join?

Minnie: Sure!

Jisungiepwark, Nonnie, and Minnie has left the chat

Johnny: sO AnYgAYs I have to go tease mark

123456789TEN: and then get your shIt WrEckEd

Johnny: Why am I friends with you?

Chanilious: What did I walk into

Johnny: Ten being a dirty-minded gay

Chanilious has left the chat

Johnny has left the chat

123456789TEN: okay I see how it is

123456789TEN has left the chat

Emoboi: Did they forget I excsit?  
Emoboi: Rood

Emoboi has left the chat


	10. who made the fan account?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babyboi: ExcUsE mE sIr wHaT
> 
> DAdDy: you heard it here first, someone made a fan account of-
> 
> usernames:  
> babyboi-Jinjin  
> DAdDy-MJ  
> Mama-Eunwoo  
> Binnie-moon bin  
> ROCKYBOI: Rocky  
> BIGBOI: Sanha

Astro group chat  
1:00 am  
mama has joined the chat

mama: who used my email

BIGBOI, ROCKYBOI, and three others have joined the chat

DAdDy: what do you mean we all use it, even for porn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Babyboi: what-   
Babyboi: I don't use his email-

BIGBOI: everyone except the angel Jinjin Hyung

mama: we're getting distracted  
mama: I'm asking because one of you made a fan account 

Binnie: of what???

Mama: I'm getting there

ROCKYBOI: spit it out

Babyboi: *dances to spit it out by solar*

mama: who made a fan account of Jinjin's ass?

babyboi: ExcUsE mE sIr wHaT

DAdDy: you heard it here first, someone made a fan account of Jinjin's ass.

Binnie: Hyung it was probably you

Mama: I read the email

ROCKYBOI: SPIT IT O U T

Babyboi: *dances more agressivly*

mama: It was someone named "Sanha is the most handsome man of 2020"

BIGBOI: I mean they aren't lying

Binnie: stop complementing yourself

BIGBOI: So yes it was me but If I must I will expose MJ hyung

DAdDy: NO DON'T YOU DARE

BIGBOI: FIGHT ME

DAdDy: LET'S GO

ROCKYBOI: Jinijn baby

Babyboi: yes babe

ROCKYBOI: You do got a fine ass doh( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Babyboi: I-

BIGBOI: MJ HYUNG HAS A FAN ACCOUNT OF JINJIN'S TINY WAIST

DAdDy: YOU ARE DEAD

Jinjin: okay we have practice

everyone has left the chat


End file.
